<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juice's Explanation of Ley Lines by ramemannequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103753">Juice's Explanation of Ley Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramemannequin/pseuds/ramemannequin'>ramemannequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020: The Future of College Football</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Druids, Gen, Monologue, Mysticism, Paganism, Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramemannequin/pseuds/ramemannequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As per usual, Juice finds real delight in looking too hard at the way humans impose order on their world. This time, it's about ancient European stone circles:</p><p>.so wherever these lines crossed they<br/>decided that this was very important</p><p>.i am aware of the irony so don't<br/>fuckin even ok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juice's Explanation of Ley Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Image description: dialogue from Juice in signature yellow boxes on a black background. This then fades into a 17th-century illustration of the layout of Stonehenge. The dialogue reads as follows:</p><p>.okay so the most important thing you<br/>
need to know to understand this game<br/>
is that nothing matters more to these<br/>
people than pattern and order even if<br/>
it makes no fuckin sense</p><p>.like they look at a cloud and go hey<br/>
look that one looks like a bird my<br/>
great uncle ted loved birds he's here<br/>
with me</p><p>.actually it's just the condensation<br/>
of half the piss in the country but<br/>
whatever helps you know</p><p>.anyway a long time ago like a LONG<br/>
time ago they decided there were<br/>
these invisible lines all over the<br/>
place right</p><p>.and they carried energy like earth<br/>
energy or something i dunno it's<br/>
absolutely in my memory banks but i<br/>
utterly refuse to expend any thought<br/>
power on it</p><p>.so wherever these lines crossed they<br/>
decided that this was very important</p><p>.i am aware of the irony so don't<br/>
fuckin even ok</p><p>.so they built these stone circles<br/>
and they worshiped there, usually the<br/>
sun because they're older than the<br/>
idea of god they crow about a lot</p><p>.time passes and things fall out of<br/>
favor but they still love these lines<br/>
and these monuments to a higher power</p><p>.and these days all they have to worship<br/>
is the game whatever that might be right</p><p>.so here we are</p><p>.30,000 years and everything in history<br/>
comes down to lines and circles</p><p>.the human soul looks like a playbook</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>